The Infant Complexity
by fullmoonrisin
Summary: When Penny takes in an abandoned baby, the whole group is taken along for the ride. Also, the situation finally allows Penny and Leonard find their way to the same page of their relationship. A/N: I have NOT forgotten about this story! It's just on the back burner for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a TBBT fanfic. Also, there will be some spoilers for 6x12: The Egg Salad Equivalency, so if you don't want anything to be spoiled I suggest you turn back. Anyway, I own nothing, please R&R!

* * *

Ch.1: The Iron Bat Conjecture

"Oh, please!" A thick Indian English accent exclaimed derisively as four men made their way to their usual table in the Caltech cafeteria. "How can you even say that? Iron Man is obviously superior to Batman!"

Raj turned to Leonard with a pleading look. "Help me, dude!"

"Uh, nuh-uh." Leonard said, holding his hands up in surrender and turning his attention to the crappy food on the tray before him as his roommate prepared a retort. "I'm not getting into this one, Raj. You got Dr. Whack-a-Doodle started."

The Indian heaved a sigh in response to both Leonard's comment and Sheldon's newest volley in their debate. "Tony Stark improvised a suit out of scrap metal in the desert."

At this, Sheldon merely looked up from his peas to regard Raj with a questioning glance. "So? What's your point? Batman fashioned his own suit, vehicles, and weapons, and has defeated foes with superior weaponry and armor on multiple occasions. None the less, I'm willing to concede that if this were a debate solely about gadgets, Ironman would have the upper hand. But, as it's not, Batman is clearly the victor."

Sheldon paused for only a couple moments. "Why? You ask. Well, much like Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark is a playboy millionaire with genius intellect, but absent his suit that's all he is. Bruce Wayne, as you know, is well versed in over 120 forms of martial arts, multilingual, and is at the peak of human physical condition and would easily be able to best Tony in a test of strength." Sheldon smiled briefly adding, "Also, he helps the little people…who doesn't love that."

All three guys just stared at the lanky genius once he'd finished his soliloquy. Howard was the first to speak up.

"Hey, here's an idea," He said, rubbing his eyebrows in a long-suffering manner, "How about you both just give up, agree to disagree, and call it a day? Sound good? Great!" He only had a moment to turn his attention back to the pizza and rice krispy treat on his tray before the crazy physicist firmly objected to his suggestion causing each of them to heave an exasperated groan.

"No! No! It is not 'good'. Did Richard Feynman give up when he found himself at an impasse in his work? Did the Texans give up when scores of Mexican soldiers came spilling over the parapets of the Alamo? Did the Grinch give up when he couldn't figure out how he was going to pull a sleigh full of Christmas joy out of the tiny village of Whoville?"

"No, but you're not Richard Feynman and you're not Davey Crockett." Leonard had been silently eating up to that point, but chose to interject into the argument at Sheldon's comment. Wolowitz looked at him oddly, "You forgot about the Grinch."

"No, I didn't."

Each of the guys snickered except for Sheldon, who sat back in his chair brooding. "This isn't over, Dr. Koothrappalli."

Everyone resumed eating with little incident while Leonard answered his cell phone as it began to ring. The tone and caller ID told him it was Penny and a smile spread across his face as he answered.

"Hey, pretty lady…"

"Uh huh…"

"Aw, why not?"

"You need me to do _what?_"

"Okay….okay."

"Love you, bye."

"Well that was weird."

"I didn't do it!" Raj exclaimed awkwardly and then contained himself while the rest of the group stared at him.

"No, Raj. It was Penny." Leonard clarified "She told me she wouldn't be able to swing by the University later and then asked me to pick up _diapers _and _formula_ on my way home."

"You think she's trying to tell you something?" Howard asked with a wry grin on his face.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that." Leonard dismissed his friend's comment, still mulling over the possibilities and scenarios for why on Earth Penny would need baby supplies. He'd be lying to himself, however, if he didn't admit that the prospect of having a baby with the beautiful blonde across the hall wasn't exciting. 'But what if it's not what _she _wants,' he couldn't help but wonder. He lost himself in thought for a moment pushed the remains of his mashed potatoes around his plate while Sheldon threw his two cents into the subject.

"Actually, given the frequency with which the two of them engage in coitus and the reliability of drug store condoms, it is possible that Penny could be with child." The physicist remained silent for a moment while considering something, and then Raj and Howard watched as a look of realization passed over his face.

"Oh dear, I don't know if I'm ready to be an uncle. Just think of all the lifestyle changes and baby proofing I'll have to do to accommodate an infant! Our apartment complex is barely safe enough for an adult, I—"

"Sheldon!" Leonard cut him off, "No one is saying that Penny is pregnant."

"I'm saying it." Sheldon spoke with a look of bewilderment.

"So? You could be wrong."

"Raj, I'm never wrong, and Batman is still superior to Ironman."

* * *

Later that evening, Leonard struggled to climb the stairs under several sacks of baby supplies. He had made the mistake of going to the store before dropping Sheldon off at the apartment and his roommate wasted no time criticizing his choices and convincing him that he needed more than just the diapers and formula that Penny had requested. When it was all over and Leonard's wallet was two hundred dollars lighter, he was reminded that today was the third Thursday of the month. So now, he found himself trekking up four flights of stairs beneath a mountain of supplies while Sheldon was conveniently on the other side of town at his girlfriend's apartment.

Finally, after minutes of struggling and stumbling, the bespectacled scientist reached the door of 4B and made a move to knock on the door as well as he could manage when he heard something on the other side. Was that…cooing? Now he was even more curious as he reached out to rap on the door.

"Coming!" He heard Penny's muffled response from inside the apartment, and moments later she was standing before him.

"Leonard? What the hell did you buy?" Penny struggled to get a good view of her boyfriend around all of the stuff he was holding. "Is that a port-a-crib?"

"I took Sheldon."

"Oh, I see."

Penny moved aside so Leonard could step into the apartment, though he still couldn't see very well and so he had yet to spot anything out of the ordinary. "So…what exactly did you need diapers and milk for?" He asked, sounding thoroughly perplexed.

Penny opened her mouth to speak, but there was a soft gurgle from the couch area.

"Did I just hear a baby?" Rather than answer him, Penny merely helped him set down his bags and suppressed a laugh when his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he realized that he was standing in front of a car seat.

"How did you end up with a baby?" Leonard wondered out loud as he examined the child. He found that he was quickly becoming intrigued with the tiny bundle in front of him, and it seemed mutual as the baby just stared contentedly back into Leonard's face.

"I found the little guy in the restroom at the Cheesecake Factory. The cops said I could keep him for a few days until CPS finds a home." She sat down on the couch and gently stroked the baby's cheek while Leonard followed suit and sat on her other side at the end of the couch.

"You mean he was abandoned? That's awful." He wrapped an arm around her as she burrowed into him, savoring the comfort of his embrace.

"Yeah, I just couldn't leave him. He was so small…so fragile."

Leonard's heart swelled with love and compassion as he took in her words. He couldn't imagine that he would have the guts to pick it up and bring it home if he ever found an abandoned baby. He pecked her atop the head, "You know, I don't really have much past experience here, but it sounds to me like your maternal instinct.

"Aw, look. He's sleeping."

* * *

And there's one! A tad on the short side, I know. I plan to make future chapters even longer. Anyway, please R&R!


	2. The InfantPhysicist Conundrum

I still own nothing; enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 2:

"Okay, so…he's still asleep. Now what?"

They had spent the last hour cuddling on the couch simply basking in each other's presence while they marveled at the innocent little tot in the car seat. Now, the glow had waned slightly. After retiring to the kitchen for a brief drink of wine, the couple had resumed their earlier position of standing in front of Penny's couch and staring at the sleeping child; each one just as clueless as the other as to the best way to proceed through these next few days.

Leonard for his part was petrified of what was to come. He had long known that he wanted to marry Penny and have kids with her, but now that he had been given this chance to test out fatherhood he was afraid. He was terrified that he wouldn't be able to measure up as a father to his own child someday, terrified that Penny would think of him as a bad father, and afraid that this experience might turn Penny off to the idea of children. He pushed all this aside, however, and made the decision to be supportive and pitch in as much as possible because he knew that this was a new experience for her, as well. If he was this afraid, how must she have been feeling?"

"Honestly," Leonard took out his inhaler and took a puff to calm himself from the beginnings of a panic induced asthma attack "I really don't know. But…you've had practice with Sheldon…sort of." He arched his eyebrows realizing that the example of Penny mothering a thirty-two year old man-child sounded better in his head. "And, I'm a doctor. I'm sure we can figure out how to take care of a baby." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, but the smile faltered. "Oh crap, did I really just say 'I'm a doctor' as a reason why I'm qualified to handle an infant? God, I sound like my mother already."

Penny grinned at Leonard's flustered state. Despite the fact that he had succeeded in freaking himself out, the awkward point Leonard made had relaxed her a little bit. "Sweetie," She squeezed the arm she had draped around him to emphasize her words, "You're the sweetest, most considerate, loving guy I've ever known. There's no way you're going to be like your parents!"

Leonard smiled at her words, feeling thoroughly uplifted at such high praise from the woman he loved. The immediate feeling of validation brought to mind the elder Dr. Hofstadter's first visit. He continued to smile as he turned to Penny, "You know what my mother would say about that. She'd say that I'm 'compensating for the lack of a mother-son emotional connection.'

Penny gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Well, I gotta hand it to her. She may be cold, but she did something right: she made you who you are."

At that, the two leaned in to their embrace, momentarily forgetting the third party that lay dozing on the couch mere inches in front of them. Just as their lips met, the moment was broken by a soft cry. The soft cry then grew into something more agitated before either of them had the chance to properly register the interruption.

Surprisingly for Leonard, Penny showed no sign of any underlying insecurity and immediately moved to comfort the baby; picking him up out of the car seat and rocking him as she held him against her chest. For those few moments, it was easy for the scientist to pretend that this was real…that she was holding _their _child, but then he was pulled out of his daydream as quickly as he had fallen into it when Penny's efforts failed to comfort the boy and his cries increased in volume and pitch.

"This was working earlier…" Penny sighed, beginning to grow frustrated with herself.

"I think someone's hungry." Leonard spoke and Penny looked at him then followed his gaze down to her chest where the boy was attempting to latch on to her nipple through her shirt.

She looked sheepishly at Leonard, but behind the gaze Leonard noted a hint of shame, "Yeah, I kind of got so caught up in the baby himself after you got here that I forgot that I haven't had any baby stuff to use all day." She held the baby to her and cooed playfully, "Let's just go fix that right now!"

While she busied herself in the kitchen making the formula, Leonard took the opportunity to retrieve the baby from her and change his diaper. For a couple moments, he just held his fingers on the tab apprehensively; slightly afraid of what might be underneath. The experimental physicist wasn't known for his strong stomach, but the fact that there was no strong odor other than the slight hint of ammonia was comforting. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the tab open and breathed a sigh of relief when he found that it was only a wet diaper.

"So, did you tell Sheldon yet?" Penny came over once Leonard had put a fresh diaper on the kid and offered the bottle to his waiting hands.

"Actually, he kind of overheard our phone conversation."

"Really? How'd he take it?"

"Surprisingly well; although, he does think you're pregnant."

Penny's eyebrows arched in surprise, "What? How did that happen?"

With a roll of his eyes, Leonard bounced the baby on his knee "Oh, you know Sheldon. He fixates on ideas like an undersized high school freshman duct taped to the gym wall by the senior dodgeball team."

* * *

Leonard walked down the hall from his bedroom headed for the door of apartment 4A. He and Penny had planned to spend the night in her apartment since she was off work. Passing through the living room, he did a slight double take at the sight of his roommate sitting on the couch in the middle of a pile of what looked to be comic books.

"What are you doing?

Without bothering to look up from his reading, Sheldon replied. "I'm studying, Leonard. If I am going to beat Rajesh in this _ridiculous_ disagreement, I'll need to perfect my understanding of the subject matter."

Leonard shrugged, "Have fun with that. I'm going to see Penny."

Before he made it to the door, Penny opened it from the other side, entering the apartment with another visitor in tow. Sheldon's attention was drawn by the sound of a soft gurgle as Penny crossed the room and sat down in the middle of the couch.

"Really?" Sheldon eyed the infant with surprise, "I didn't think adoption was your style, but to each her own."

"No—sweetie, he's not adopted. He was abandoned in the restroom at the Cheesecake Factory."

At this, Sheldon let out a dramatic gasp and sprang from his spot on the couch, sending comic books flying in all directions. "Oh dear Lord! Dear Lord! You've brought the _plague _into this apartment!" Sheldon strode over to the fridge and swiftly turned the apartment flag upside down."

Penny glanced back and forth between each physicist with her mouth agape. Though she couldn't really say that this behavior was surprising anymore, it was a little over the top. She asked of Leonard, "Is this gonna be like the chair all over again?"

Leonard nodded vigorously, "Yeah, probably."

"Okay, Sheldon. He's a baby, you're not gonna die. I mean, we've all spent time in a bathroom today. You don't call us contaminated."

Sheldon shook his head, "It's not the same. None of us have laid in the bathroom floor."

Under her breath, Penny spoke to herself and sheepishly averted her gaze to the floor. "Well…"

"Look Sheldon, you handled a blue jay last year and they carry diseases." Leonard attempted to aid Penny in calming Sheldon."

Sheldon's face fell into an expression that was akin to his koala face at the memory of that night. "Oh yes, but that was different. Lovey Dovey was my friend. He wouldn't have contaminated me."

"See? You spent all that time afraid of birds and nothing bad happened when you handled one. What can you learn from Lovey Dovey?" Leonard asked

In an instant, the smile fell from Sheldon's face and was replaced with a bitter frown. "That if I get attached to small cuddly creatures, they'll jump up and take flight as soon as I open a window."

At this point, the couple was approaching the end of their patience. "Sheldon, just hold the damn kid." Penny demanded of the genius, holding the child out towards him.

At first, he recoiled slightly from the bundle, but the more he stared into the infant's gentle face, the more confident he felt. Slowly and awkwardly, just as if he were initiating a hug, the theoretical physicist wrapped his arms around the bundle and pulled the baby into his lap. Leonard and Penny looked on at the display with proud smiles on their faces.

"This isn't so bad." Sheldon stated after several moments, the smile returned to his face and he grinned down at the small figure in his lap. "Yes, you're just my little Moonpie, aren't you?" He received a quiet cooing noise in response and placed his finger into a tiny palm to trigger the grasping reflex.

To the pair looking on at the display, it was a mixture of touching yet oddly creepy to see their robotic friend showing affection to a baby. They wrapped their arms around each other and continued to quietly observe the scene until Sheldon suddenly went silent, sitting bolt upright in a rigid posture for several moments as he felt a warm sensation in his lap."

"Leonard?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Moonpie, peed on me."

* * *

Well, that's it for this one. I meant to get it up yesterday, but I've been sick. I hope you liked Sheldon's introduction to the baby! Please R&R!


	3. The Girlfriend Desparation

Hey guys! I just wanted to take this time to say thank you for reading so far! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Also, I hope everyone had a happy and safe holiday! I still don't own jack. Please R&R!

* * *

Ch.3: The Girlfriend Desparation

It was Friday evening and Penny, Bernadette, and Amy sat together on Bernadette's couch. Each of them held a glass of wine in their hand along with a tissue as the last few minutes of Beaches played out on the TV in front of them.

"I just love this movie," Amy spoke excitedly with only a faint glimmer of tears visible in her eyes. "That Bette Midler is one spunky lady!"

"I know!" Raj sobbed from his place in the armchair. At the moment he had dibs on the tissue box and was sobbing uncontrollably to the occasional odd looks from the other girls. "And such a beautiful singer." He blew his nose, "Wind Beneath My Wings gets me every time." He grabbed his beer off the table and took a swig in an attempt to subdue the sobs.

Bernadette smiled uneasily at the sobbing Indian man. In the recent days since their impromptu trip to the bar, Raj had taken to spending as much time with their group as he did with the guys, if not more. They all felt sorry for the lonely man and his inability to find a woman, but it was turning into an imposition, to say the least.

"That's nice." Bernadette replied "So, Raj, got your eye on anyone special lately?"

At this, the Indian man began sobbing even more heavily, "I'm so lonely!" He cried, blowing his nose rather crudely and calming himself a few moments later. "No," he sighed "I did have my eye on Alex, but she saw Leonard first."

At the mention of Alex, Penny immediately took interest in the subject, "No! No, no, no, no."

"Why not?" Raj sounded somewhat indignant

"Sweetie, do you remember Emily?"

"Ah, four weeks of the best sex I've ever had….and it only cost me $500,000!" he beamed

"But she dumped you because you gave up your money…" Bernadette trailed.

"What does this have to do with Alex?"

"The woman asked Leonard out _knowing _he was taken." Penny said, downing a gulp of wine in the process, "Are you really so desperate that you'll take a woman who may or may not be slipping her number into another guy's pocket when you're not looking?"

Raj looked thoughtful for a moment. "If she's got a nice ass, I can overlook it."

"If I may interject here," Amy cleared her throat "First of all, I'd like to say that, as her attention is currently focused on Penny's man, I find the chances of you successfully 'wooing' her slim. Second, there's a beautiful young Indian woman who just started in the neuroscience department at work." She smiled, slinging an arm around Penny's shoulders. "And by 'beautiful, well, let's just say she could put Bestie here to shame." Amy leaned to Bernadette and quietly whispered, "That was for Raj's benefit. No, she couldn't."

At first, Raj looked overjoyed at the prospect of finally getting a date with someone who was smart and beautiful _and _would make his parents happy at the same time, but his smile faltered as a thought occurred to him. "I don't know. I'm tired of being lonely, but what if she finds out I'm rich and just wants the money?" There was an air of 'That's right, I had servants' arrogance in the question that caused each of the girls to stare blankly at him for several moments before Amy raised a point.

"Raj…She's a neuroscientist and she makes at least as much as you do as an astrophysicist. More to the point, she's _Indian. _Her father is also a doctor in the field of obstetric gynecology and the rest of her family tree is likely teeming with M.D.s, corporate attorneys, scientists, and the occasional taxi driver who exudes bravado, but cries about the shame his profession brings on his family when he thinks no one's watching."

"Hey that's racist!"

"And yet so true." Amy mumbled

Raj nodded his concession to her comment and took a swig of his non-fat beer. "You're right. I'm overthinking too much. I think I will talk to her."

"How are you going to do that?" Bernadette asked "You can't be drunk for an entire relationship." Before Penny could respond to that, Bernadette held her hand up to stave off any comment.

"Your company doesn't test any drugs for mutism, does it?"

Bernadette merely smiled in response, but offered no answer, instead turning to Penny and changing the subject. "So Penny, how's it going with the baby?"

"Actually, better than I thought it would. He's really easy going for the most part." Penny sipped her wine "You should come by and see him."

Bernadette visibly tensed at the offer and chuckled nervously, "I don't know about that. You know I'm not good with kids."

"Oh, come on! Not even little innocent babies? Look at this face!" Penny pulled out her cellphone and showed them all a picture of the small infant that Sheldon had dubbed "Moonpie". "I didn't think I'd be any good with him either and I have way less experience than you!"

"Well…" Bernadette sighed looking over the picture. "He _is _cute. I'm not making any promises, but maybe Howie and I could watch him while you work tomorrow." It was no secret that Bernadette was not fond of children, but, like many women, she still held a soft spot in her heart for babies. They were cute, innocent and helpless, they made cute little noises, and most of all, they hadn't had the chance to grow into little heathens yet.

"Where is he, anyway?" Amy wondered

"Oh, Sheldon volunteered to keep him."

"Sheldon?" Bernadette questioned

"Yep."

"Sheldon Cooper?"

"Yep."

"Shut. Your. Ass!" Raj exclaimed "Are you insane? He could be dissecting the poor thing!" Raj looked rather dismayed at the thought while Penny, Amy, and Bernadette laughed openly at the absurdity, remembering Sheldon's botched attempt to dissect a brain in Amy's lab.

"Raj, Penny laughed, "I'm sure Sheldon is not going to dissect a baby. Actually, he's been surprisingly accepting of him. He even calls him Moonpie.

Amy sighed wistfully, "Apparently you either have to be a cuddly animal or a baby to get some lovin' from that man."

"Or fake the flu." Bernadette piped up, casting a knowing glance toward the other woman as Penny and Raj looked at the pair with twin looks of confusion.

* * *

Back in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, Sheldon had set up the apartment for yet another edition of 'Fun With Flags' and was sitting in his usual spot on the couch with "Moonpie" in propped up next to him. Sheldon had donned a Stetson hat, button up western shirt, skinny jeans, and cowboy boots. The ensemble was complete with spurs and a toy revolver that sat holstered at the scientist's hip. Moonpie had been dressed in a distinctly Texas themed onesie that bore the Texas flag on it and the words "Everything really is bigger."

"And 3…2…1. Howdy ya'll, I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and welcome to another episode of Dr. Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun With Flags. Today we're going to be learning about the flag of my home state, the great Republic of Texas! Yee-haw."

Moonpie made a few cooing and gurgling sounds of interest in response to the stimulus of Sheldon's voice.

"What's that, Moonpie? Oh, yes! Why, I do believe you're right." He turned to address the camera again. "My assistant here tells me that the current flag of Texas has been used for almost the entirety of Texas' existence, both as a country and a state. It wasn't until 1933 that the flag was officially recognized as the state flag of Texas…boy, I bet that was an exciting day for Pop-pop."

Moonpie made some more soft vocal noises in response and Sheldon reacted in the same fashion. "Boy, you are just on a role today."

"He's telling me that the national flag of Chile is almost identical to the flag of Texas…a previously known fact which hadn't received much notice until the Chilean mining incident of August 10, 2010. "

"Hey Sheldon," Penny said, poking her head into the door, "I'm back from Bernadette's"

Sheldon's expression flattened and he looked thoroughly unamused at being interrupted yet again. "Aaand cut!"

"Penny, you don't just simply walk into an apartment."

"But, you gave me a key." Penny retorted, picking up Moonpie and taking his place on the couch.

"Boy that was a mistake." Sheldon muttered under his breath, eliciting a smile from his blonde neighbor as she stood with the baby and headed to the door.

"Goodnight Sheldon."

Moments of silence passed with Sheldon merely sitting and staring awkwardly at the camera following his neighbor's departure with his co-host.

"Well drat; now what am I going to do?"

* * *

"Leonard and Penny?"

"Leonard and Penny?"

"Leonard and Penny?"

Sheldon completed his knocking ritual and waited for Penny to open the door. It was two in the morning and his sleep had been disturbed by the cries originating from her apartment.

"What do you _want, _Sheldon?" A harried looking Penny asked, standing in the doorway in her usual tank top and shorts with a robe worn over. Sheldon observed dark circles around her eyes and an exhausted posture in general.

"I assume that you're aware of the incessant caterwauling noise which seems to be emanating from your apartment."

As if to emphasize the physicist's point, the cries grew in both volume and intensity as he spoke, prompting a weary sigh from the waitress.

"_Yes, _I'm aware, Sheldon. Anything else?

"A little help, maybe?" Came Leonard's muffled plea from inside the apartment.

Sheldon ignored his roommate's request, "No, just checking in." He smirked "You two kids have fun."

Penny just groaned and shut the door to his retreating back before stepping back into her apartment to face the upset child along with her struggling boyfriend.

"So, what have we tried?" Penny asked, taking the infant from Leonard's arms as she came to stand next to him. The change did nothing at all to ease the Moonpie's cries as Penny rocked him gently. Leonard tipped his head in thought at her question. He looked every bit as tired as she did.

"We fed him, we changed him, we burped him, we tried playing with him." Leonard counted the items off on one hand while rubbing his tired eyes with the other hand. "We've done everything."

The couple wracked their brains amid the cries for several moments when Penny was suddenly struck with inspiration as her thoughts drifted back to their whackadoodle friend across the hall.

"Wait!" She gasped, holding the baby up over her head in a burst of excitement. "There is one thing we haven't tried."

"Soft Kitty?"

"Soft Kitty."

And with that, the pair of them stood there in the small living space singing the song to the infant. They were both amazed to find that it actually worked, too. Neither one of them could've asked for more in that moment. They both found themselves flooded with relief and a new sense of accomplishment, as well as wholeness. It was just them together; Leonard, Penny, and a baby. It was almost perfect.

Unfortunately, having Sheldon Cooper for a neighbor doesn't always afford a person the time to bask in life's tender moments. They had only been standing in complete silence for a few seconds before Sheldon's voice was heard again on the other side of Penny's door.

"Soft Kitty is for when you're sick!"

* * *

Here's 3! For obvious reasons, this one took longer to get posted than usual. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read! Please R&R!


End file.
